Alguien que te guste
by Giny Scully
Summary: Es mi versión particular de porque Cuddy no le pidió a House que fuera el padre de su hijo en 2x23 ¿Quién es tu padre?


**--Alguien que te guste--**

**Disclainer:** "Alguien que te guste" es un fanfic basada en la series House M.D. Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Hace muchos, muchos días, había un meme suelto en la red que me comprometí a hacer y que haré, no se cuando, ni donde, ni en que milenio lo terminaré, pero lo haré. Y este sólo es un pasito para irlo cumpliendo… anascully me pidió un huddy, no dio ni palabras… sólo pidió un huddy y aquí esta. Sin spoilers, sin sorpresas, situado en el capitulo 2x23 ¿Quién es tu padre? Que para mi es el capitulo Huddy por excelencia, aunque Humpy Dumpy también fue la caña.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos.

**Escrito en abril de 2008**

**--**

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como si del eco se tratara…

"Alguien que te guste"

Que te guste.

Cuddy era una mujer fuerte, dura, con carácter, hecha a sí misma, valiente… con aprestos para lo que fuera.

"Alguien que te guste"

¿Realmente House había dicho lo que ella pensaba?

¿Se había ofrecido? ¿Se había ofrecido a ser el padre de su hijo? ¿Se había ofrecido a algo más?

¡¡Dios!!

¡¡House!!

Y la infinidad del Universo.

House sabía que a ella él le gustaba… de muchas formas y no todas ellas bíblicas, por encima de todas por las que le odiaba, que por cierto eran muchas. Eso estaba claro y todos lo sabían.

Pero…

¿House quería ser padre? O simplemente la quería hacer un favor…

¡¡House!!

¡¡Favor!!

Esas palabras eran incompatibles.

¿Pero cual era la opción? Unir su vida a él… más aún, para siempre. Un hijo, un vínculo eterno. Unirse a él para siempre, otra vez, sin retorno…

En el fondo, en lo más profundo de su alma le quería y sabía que no era tan mala persona como le gustaba presumir, pero… era House, y al mismo tiempo, era House.

¿Acaso había alguna otra opción?

Cuddy sabía que Wilson sólo había sido su segundo pensamiento, el inteligente, al verse incapaz de pedírselo a él, no hubiera soportado la ironía, la risa, la broma, no con respecto a su hijo, no con respecto a… pero ahora él se había ofrecido.

¿Se había ofrecido? ¿No?

Sin apenas darse cuenta ya se encontraba ante su puerta. Había salido decidida de su despacho, con el paso firme, lo mejor era salir de dudas cuanto antes. Respiro hondo y entró sin miramientos. Y ahí estaba él, ante ella, imperturbable, en su mundo de dolor y resentimiento personal.

Intentó sonreír, pero la sangre se la helo.

- Gracias por las inyecciones – dijo con sinceridad.  
- De nada – contestó él sin apenas deje de ironía, en parte sin ser del todo él, no el él actual. Parecía centrado en su presencia. Ella se quedó parada, dudó, en décimas de segundo su vida, su futuro, todo pasó ante sus ojos y él lo supo.- ¿Viniste tan sólo a decirme eso?

Y entonces Cuddy se dio cuenta de que todo aquello sería un error, no era una buena idea, no era la forma, no era el momento, no era… No saldría bien. Le quería demasiado para que saliera bien.

- No.

Pero ella era una mujer sincera y no le quedo otra que contestar la verdad ante la mirada desconcertada de él, pero no pensaba dar más explicaciones, en el fondo, ¿eran necesarias? Entonces sólo la quedo marcharse, con el mismo paso firme con el que había entrado. Convencida de que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

House se quedo parado, estático, pensativo, consciente al 100 de lo que había pasado. Se preguntó, qué es lo que hubiera ocurrido si ella se hubiera atrevido a hacerle la pregunta. Según habían transcurrido los últimos días no había mucho hueco para la ironía o los preámbulos. Él sabía lo que había hecho, se había ofrecido, se había expuesto a ella como nunca antes había hecho con nadie, bueno, sí… tal vez con Stacy.

Pero Stacy…. Stacy era otra vida.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había desestimado de su mente la idea de tener hijos, no sé consideraba un buen padre, ni si quiera se consideraba una buena persona. No creía haber tenido un buen ejemplo paternal del que fiarse… y lo de hacer lo contrario tampoco era algo que considerara muy positivo para la salud mental de un niño.

Sin embargo, cuando Cuddy se presento como la posible madre, hubo algo que le golpeo de lleno en la boca del estomago y no supo reaccionar.

Si alguna vez era padre, sin lugar a dudas sabía que Cuddy era la madre adecuada. La relación que tenían, era junto con la que tenía con Wilson, lo más importante que poseía en su vida. Era completamente consciente de que eran ellos quienes le mantenían cuerdo, aunque jamás lo reconocería en público.

Eso sí, Wilson no era su tipo, sus peras no eran lo suficientemente grandes, por muchos rumores que hubiera de lo contrario por el hospital, rumores que por otro lado a él no le importaba incrementar.

Cuddy tenía el culo más bonito de todo New Jersey y sin lugar a dudas era la mejor persona con la que había tenido la suerte de cruzarse en toda su vida. Si se considerara capaz de amar, seguramente lo que sentía hacia Cuddy fuera amor. Cada frase, cada reto, cada burla, era una apuesta hacia su ingenio. Esperaba ansioso cada día que ella apareciera con andares decididos, que le diera un motivo para seguir arrastrando su pierna por el dichoso hospital

Sabía que Cuddy se merecía a alguien mejor, que su hijo se merecía un padre mejor, que se merecía mejores circunstancias, pero era un egoísta y no podía permitirse perderla, pero tampoco ceder.

Se sentía como en el instituto.

Siempre quiso ser, el chico que le gustase.

FIN


End file.
